


A fire that burns within.

by imaganator4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Dean, Angry Sex, Bottom Dean, DEAL WITH IT, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sam, F/F, F/M, Flirtatious Castiel, Fucking everyone is drunk, Jealous Dean, M/M, Possesive Dean, Top Castiel, a lil' bit of angst, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaganator4ever/pseuds/imaganator4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel keeps getting hit on, whether it's in a bar, College, Café and so on and he doesn't seem to mind that punk ass pervs keep hitting on him day and night, or he doesn't notice, either way it pisses Dean off to no end. Until one night the flirtatious looks getting shared between Castiel and some blonde dude hint that Castiel does notice and he doesn't mind, Dean is reaching the level of pissed off of his face Drunk and he goes to approach the stranger and Cas , his Cas or whatever, before Jo can stop him, from that point on shit hits the fan and it all goes hurling downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii,  
> Okay imma be honest with ya'll and say that this is my first time writing a destiel fanfic, I was bored and I have free time so I thought why not? Plus possesive Dean is what I breath oxygen for, I really hope you all like this and cut me a lil' but of slack cause this happened in such a random time, its not really planned as much as I would like to say it is.  
> Btw thanks for reading this two to three chaptered piece of mess, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and if there are any mistakes you come across tell me. Enjoy!

Dean pushed the doors to the cafe he usually went to for coffee and breakfast with his best friend, Jo, following after him. He looked around for an empty table only to get a pointy elbow shoved into his side making him almost double over out of pain.

"Jo! What the- What was that for you little brat?!"

She glared at him then gestured with a tilt of her chin towards a table that occupied a single male, with jet black hair that was tousled and and he immediately recognized him as Cas, one of his close friends and the only person that he gets nervous when he gets a look a bit too long from him. 

They walked over to him and Dean slid into the other side of the table of Castiel, whilst Jo sat next to Cas. Dean raised his hand to his chest in mock-offense and glared at Jo.

"Jo? I thought we were friends. Who is gonna warm the seat next to me if you're gonna sit all the way over there?" Dean said and stuck his tongue out on Jo while Castiel sat back staring at both his friends, amused by their bickering.

"Oh bite me, Winchester. Last time I sat next to you I couldn't eat or drink, so when the time comes and you learn how to behave I might just think about sitting next to you" Jo said, leaning back in her chair when Dean flipped her off and turned to Castiel.

"So Cas, How was your weekend?" 

Even though Jo was still begrudgingly staring at her best friend, she turned to Castiel, curious and waiting for his answer.

"It was boring as I didn't have anyone around. I didn't know what to do with you guys with your families and such" Castiel said, not interested in giving much detail to his 'boring' weekend and Dean begs to differ, Castiel can sit around and read a book all day and it would still be entertaining for Dean to watch him from afar, 

the way his expressions would change when reading a funny or sad line and the amazement he would display if he reached the plot twist.

"Huh" Jo said uninterested to ask Cas more about his weekend.

"Well, if you guys are gonna keep sharing sob stories, you might as well do it another time because I'm starving and wouldn't want to choke on my food while laughing at Dean's stories so.." Gabriel said as he slid next to Dean then signaled for the waiter to come over and note down what they all wanted.

Dean was dreading this moment from the second he walked in the cafe and noticed that the waiter kept glancing at their table, more specifically at Castiel who didn't notice.

The waiter speed-walked to their table and took all of their orders, first starting with Cas who ordered a stack of pancakes and Jo who ordered waffles and boiled eggs and Gabriel, who might as well ordered the entire menu then moved lastly to Dean, who was glaring at the waiter the entire time, Dean could tell the waiter's hands started to shake out of nervousness when he took down Dean's order which was his usual black coffee, Dean already felt sick to his stomach so he didn't feel like eating, plus the waiter kept glancing at Cas and blushing when he smiled at him which made bile rise in the back of his throat.

"Hmm, I wonder why Dean hasn't ordered anything, usually he's hungrier than Gabriel is, which says a lot" Jo said with a hint of mischief and a bit of teasing in her tone.

She knew Dean had horny butterflies flying around in his stomach every time Castiel looked at Dean too pensively or for a bit longer than the appropriate amount of time you're allowed to look at you friends,

and she knew that he would get jealous when anyone hit on cas, he never admitted that but the witch once took advantage of him in his drunken state and made him spill his guts.

"Bite me, Harvelle"

She gave a throaty laugh and said "I would love to but you got your sweet ass reserved for someone" 

Castiel choked on his water and Gabriel barked out his laughter, Jo had the audacity to wink at his tomato-red turning face.

She smirked proudly at her reference that got the entire table reacting wildly.

"Tell me again why we're friends" Dean asked Jo who laughed lightly then smirked egoistically and said "Because you love me and I know too much about you for you to let go of me, eh?" 

Dean rolled his eyes at her sky-rocketing ego, he swore she had more ego than the entire male population combined.

Gabriel slapped his hands loudly and rubbed them together which caused Dean to flinch at the loud sound they caused.

"Finally, our breakfast is here" 

Dean wasn't looking forward for his cup of coffee, he would much rather stay back in his room and sulk over Castiel because he still had trouble figuring out what the hell Castiel had done to get him all hot and bothered with a single too long of a stare.

Dean wasn't gay as far as he knew, or was he? does he even know anything about himself anymore? And Castiel wasn't into him, the furthest Dean guessed Castiel looked at their relationship was as strictly platonic close friends, which made Dean want to pull out his hair.

The waiter put the plates of food in front of his friends and his mug of coffee in front of him, which had almost spilled on him when the waiter's shaky hands placed it in front of Dean. The waiter shakily grabbed the packets of sugar and milk and placed them beside Dean's cup of coffee then almost fled back to the kitchen.

"Jeez Dean what the hell did you do to the poor guy? He practically pissed himself" Gabriel questioned, poking fun at Dean which seemed to be the victim of everybody's assault today.

"I tainted him, with just one stare" Dean smirked at his own statement, which got Castiel to choke on his food, again, and Jo to spit her water in one of Gabriel's various plates.

Gabriel scrunched up his nose in disgust but said that he would eat the strawberries anyways, as it wasn't much water she spat out.

"Haha Dean very funny" Jo said with a bored look after she finished spitting the water and wiping her mouth.

Dean flipped her off which he was met with another middle finger from Jo herself.

The friends chatted until they finished their breakfast, Gabriel signaled for the same waiter who was blushing at Castiel, to get the receipt.

When he got the receipt Castiel extended his hand to get piece of paper which the waiter was already handing over to Castiel, before he even extended his hand.

Before Castiel could take the receipt, Dean snatched it from the waiters hand and looked at the total, then he pulled out the money from his pocket, He gave a knowing glare to the waiter as he handed him the money and the receipt which had the waiter's number on it. he thought he wouldn't get caught red-handed. As if.

"Dean you didn't have to, I am the one who invited you guys" Castiel said in an annoyed tone.

"Well I'm the one who paid, so quit whining and suck it up, big boy" Dean said to Castiel then went to get out of the seat, not before giving Castiel a wink and a smirk that made Castiel glare at him in an attempt to hide his blush.

"Castiel, have I not taught you well? When another person pays you shut the hell up and sit the fuck down because you just saved twenty to thirty dollars" Gabriel said disapprovingly to his brother, like a parent when they scold their child for doing something they told them not to. Same motives, different intentions.

"Can we move already I'm gonna digest and shit the food I ate soon enough if you guys don't stop bitching and hurry the hell up, plus we have class in an hour and a half. If you all got your beauty sleep, I didn't.we're lucky our classes start later on in the day" Jo whined and gestured for them to start moving.

****

**A week later**

Dean sat on his bed in his dorm room when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate next to him,

 _Little bitch:_ Dean I'm gonna grow old while waiting for you, hurry the fuck up!

 _Dean:_ Wait a minute, Jo, God dammit. I'm putting my shoes on.

Dean switched off his phone then got up from his bed after tying his shoelaces. He got out of his dorm then headed for the dormitories' parking lot. He walked over to Jo's Jeep and got himself in the car.

"Are you ready, princess?" Jo asked, looking at him from the her rear-view mirror. "As ready as I'll ever be!" Dean said in mock excitement, Which got Castiel chuckling in the passenger's seat.

She rolled her eyes at him and started up her car, then reversed and got out of the parking lot then drove them to a club Gabriel insisted on going to.

"So, Cas how was that test you took yesterday?" Jo asked, glancing at Castiel who was fumbling with the bottom of his shirt.

"I might have not passed the test, the professor  kept giving me glares the entire time, I couldn't concentrate on my test and I bet I wrote absolute rubbish" Cas said, his shoulders sagging.

"Aww, come on Cas it couldn't have been that bad. I bet you did well on that test" Dean said sympathetically, not wanting the boy to be sad over one stupid little test.

"I don't know about that" Castiel said, unconfident. "Don't be such a downer, Cas, I bet you did well, you're very smart, you shouldn't feel bad." Jo said trying to lighten her friend's mood. Castiel looked up at his friend and raised his eyebrows "you really think so?" 

"I know so" Jo said, then smiled when she noticed that Cas lightened up a bit. Dean huffed quietly, it's stupid but he's jealous Jo got Cas to lighten up not him. She looked up at him from her rear-view mirror and wiggled her eyebrows, knowing exactly what Dean was thinking. He flipped her off making sure she saw his finger.

It wasn't a competition between her and him, Jo really was glad she got her friend back from his bad mood, but it was fun to poke fun at Dean every now and then. When they finally reached the club, they stood in line, waiting for their turn. All of them are over 21 years old, thankfully, so they didn't have to get any fake I.D.'s.

When they got into the club, they looked around wanting to spot Gabriel who was waving at them from a booth almost in the middle of the club. They walked over to him, greeting him, then sat down and ordered drinks. 

Dean was the most eager, ordering 3 rounds of shots whilst everyone else ordered a beer. "Dean-o you trying to get some tonight?" Gabriel asked him, which he shrugged at.

"Depends on whether I get the opportunity or not" Dean said then noticed a brunette sitting at the bar alone, staring at him every now and then.

"Looks like I do tonight" Dean said thinking that he would go for it after he's done with his shots, anyways he wanted to get rid of all those weird feeling he has towards Castiel, they're friends and friends shouldn't be on your mind whilst jacking off.

Gabriel snorted and he looked at Jo who gave him a disappointed glare.

Castiel wanted to get off the seat and go to the bar, sit alone for a few moments, but he refrained from doing so. He wouldn't let silly feeling of jealousy ruin his night with his closest friends.

Castiel did admit to himself that he liked Dean, unlike Dean who was ten steps behind Castiel. He always noticed people flirting with him but he couldn't get himself to care, he wanted to get his mind off of the green-eyed boy who seemed to intrude all of his thoughts lately. If he was able to get someone who was in his same sexual category, he didn't mind.

As soon as their drinks arrived Dean chugged down his 3 three shots in a timespan of half a minute which both impressed and worried Castiel, impressed because 3 shots in half a minute, wow, and worried because he didn't want the boy to have some type of kidney failure, he is barely twenty-two years old.

After all three rounds of shots Dean ordered were drank, by Dean of course, Castiel could tell that he was starting to get pretty tipsy. Gabriel ordered another round beer for all four of them and sat back, satisfied that he could get his friends and brother to let off some steam after the stressful week of various tests and projects. Dean got up which caught the attention of all of them.

"Dean, where are you going?" Jo asked, her eyebrows knitting together in a frown when Dean stumbled forwards, but caught himself before he could fall face-first onto the floor. "Well I told you I wanted to get laid tonight, so I'm goin' for it" Dean said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, he wanted to get Castiel off his mind so he was gonna do so if he had the chance.

Jo raised her eyebrows almost wanting to protest but thought against it, after all he wasn't on a leash, he was free to do whatever he wanted as long as it didn't involve getting himself killed. Dean continued going towards the hot brunette that he caught earlier eyeing him up and down.

Gabriel shrugged and went to the bar to get the drinks they have been waiting for which left Castiel and Jo sitting alone on the table.

"You know, that dude over there has been starin' at you for like the last 10 minutes, go talk to him" Jo said, not minding sitting alone at the table until Gabriel came back with their drinks.

Castiel raised his eyebrows but went for it anyways, if he could do so, he would. He walked hesitantly towards the bar, thinking that maybe approaching this guy is a bad idea. After all he was used to getting approached not approaching.

When he got there, the guy's eyes widened and he smiled deviously when Castiel smirked at him.

"I saw you staring at me back there" Castiel said bluntly, cutting straight to the chase.

The guy snorted then said "Who wouldn't? You're absolutely gorgeous" The guy said, looking Castiel up and down predatorily. Castiel blushed then ducked his head, trying but failing to hide his blush,

"I'm Jackson" _More like jackass._

Castiel gasped lightly at his unexpected but funny thought. Maybe he drank more beers than what he thought he could tolerate. 

"I'm Cas" He said but then furrowed his eyebrows and corrected himself "I'm Castiel, only Dean and my other friends get to call me Cas"

"Am I not your friend?" The dude,  _Jackson_ ,  asked which Castiel shook his head at.

"I was hoping we could be more" Castiel said, putting on his best flirtatious smile.

Suddenly he felt two hands gripping his forearms "Alright, let's get you back to the booth before you do something you will regret" He recognized his brothers' voice and relaxed. "I'll see you later" Castiel purred and winked towards Jackson.

When Castiel headed back to the booth he noticed that Dean was sitting there, with a kicked puppy look on his face, which made Castiel giggle.

"Sup" Cas said as soon as he slid into the booth, in front of Jo. Dean looked funny at him, as if he grew two heads then handed him a bottle of water. Dean knew that once Castiel started talking in a slang type of way, he was on his way to getting very drunk or high or both.

Castiel took the bottle of water from Dean and drank two gulps of water before capping the bottle tightly and setting it on the table. 

"So I decided to invite Sam, Jessica and Meg" Jo said then turned to Dean and sharply said, "You better not be wasted, or else Sam will kick you in the face. You only met his girlfriend a few times so for the love of God, please don't get shit-faced before they arrive" 

Dean saluted playfully then smacked Jo on her arm and asked her to get him another bottle of water, which she complied to easily. Once she was gone, Gabriel excused himself to the toilet, saying that he was gonna throw up any minute, which had both Castiel and Dean shrugging at him.

"So who was that raven-haired dude you were talking to?" Dean asked, glancing at the space he saw the guy occupying while he was watching Castiel and that other man from afar like the creepy shit he is.

"His name is Jackson" Castiel said which had Dean snorting,"More like Jackass" and Castiel laughed because that was exactly what he had thought when he learned the guy's name.

"Who was that girl you were talking to earlier?" Castiel asked, out of curiosity.

"Her name is Lisa, and she's into chicks, said she was looking at Jo not me" Dean said, then looked up at Castiel who was staring at Dean,

Cue the inappropriate hard-on.

"Her loss, maybe someone else's win" Castiel smirked at Dean, "Maybe"

Jo and Gabriel came back, saying that Sam and the other's will be here in Ten minutes or so.

Dean and Castiel both stared at each other with mischief in their eyes. It wasn't a competition between them, in their subconscious minds they had different motives but for the same reason, they wanted to make each other jealous. Unfortunately in their conscious, slightly drunk minds, ~~~~they wanted to get laid but they still had those thoughts for the same reason, they wanted to get the other one off of their minds.

"Hey" They looked up and saw that Sam, Jess and Meg have finally arrived.

"Hey Jess" Dean said and smiled at her, then looked up at his brother. "You're not drunk already?! Who are you and What have you done to my brother?!" Sam said which made almost everyone snort.

"Bitch" Dean said which got him a 'Jerk' back from Sam.

"So, now that you're all finally here, let's get this show on the road" Dean said, whilst signaling for the waitress. He ordered a round of beers for everyone.

"So Jess, how's my baby brother treating you? He better be treating you right or else I'll personally whoop him." Dean said to Jess who laughed shyly then answered "He's very nice, I like him, I think I might keep him for now" Jess said which got a pout from Sam and a throaty laugh from Dean who after he regained his composure looked back at Sam and said "Stay with her, Sammy. She's a keeper." 

After finishing two rounds of beer, Jess and Sam got up to the dance floor. Dean went to the bar to find some chicks as he phrased it, which left Jo, Gabriel and Castiel at the table.

"So, baby bro, when are you gonna pull your head out of your ass and get your shit together soon enough to get together with Dean? Cause sometimes the sexual tension gets too much and it causes me severe choking at how oblivious you guys are to each other" Gabriel said to Castiel who had his jaw resting at the table. Gabriel already thought Cas was a lost case so he excused himself and got up to find himself some ladies.

"Wait, What?" Castiel asked, helplessly turning to Jo who explained to Castiel in a much easier way by saying "Dean likes you and you like him, so get it together already"

Castiel kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish searching for water. "Dean likes m- how so? If he's out there looking for girls how could he possibly like me?"

"He is trying to make you jealous but obviously you're not the jealous type, Dean however, one little push is all he needs to get jealous. Believe me, I've been his best friend long enough to know what buttons to press to get the wanted reaction" Jo said smirking her way throughout the entire sentence.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Castiel said, and from that point on is the starting point to the shit that's about to go hurling in piles downwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya,  
> ik that i didnt update i over a month and im sorry but life hasnt exactly been easy anyways it doesnt matter bc now imma update regularly until i finish the story or whtever u wanna call it, it won't have a lot of chapters. Initially I wanted it to be a one-shot but one thing led to the other and now it has a few more chapters and the feedback on the last chapter motivated me to not be a lazy ass and upload today, thanks for the kudos and comments.  
> Enjoy.

Dean sat with a brunette that he thought was hot, but he wasn't feeling it. His mind kept wandering off to a certain blue eyed man that held on to a piece of his heart without him noticing and now he can't even enjoy a conversation with someone he planned on getting laid with. 

The hell?

Dean excused himself and went to the toilet. He washed his face and looked up in the cracked mirror under the shitty fluorescent lighting, to find the same brunnete he was talking to only a couple of minutes ago staring back at him. He jumped a little and let out a choked breath, then turned around to find that nobody was there.

He is hallucinating, drank too much didn't matter. He wasn't keeping track.

the second he turned around to find no one he exited the toilet and went to the bar to order himself a round of shots, he was going fucking crazy. And he kept asking himself, 'Did I sleep last night?' which he already had the answer to which was, No, he didn't, he couldn't, he felt alone and cold by himself in the bed. Normally he was sleeping with someone, whether it was after a fuck or it was Jo cuddling up to him because it wasn't like she had a dorm room all to herself, or it was Cas when it was raining and the pattering of the rain on his dorm room's window was too much for him to sleep so he would go to Dean's dorm and lay next to him. Those times Castiel was always silent, never did he speak a word, he would just show up at Dean's dorm room and Dean would welcome him with open arms. Until one day Castiel revealed the real truth behind him always going to Dean when it would rain and lightning and thunder would hit.

Cas' parents would sometimes fight when it rains because the house would get soaked and Cas' father refused to buy a new house, he would blame how poor they were on Castiel "Because your son can't learn by himself so he needs tutors, and teachers, he can't go to a public school because he fears getting bullied, so fucking what a few assholes land a couple of punches on you, it desn't matter but your son is a pussy and a coward. Oh and lets not forget he needs a car, as if we have money coming out of our asses, why can't he walk to school or go on public transportation, 'because the world is dangerous place' the world is gonna stay dangerous whether he travels by car or on foot but again, your son is a pussy" that night Castiel's father went out to drink but he never made it, he was struck by lightning once he left the house, which forced castiel to look out the window to find his father's body burned to the crisp.

His father was an asshole, yes, but he never wished death upon him. He supported them financially and the rare encounters when they actually got to be a family and bond over a movie or a recipe, anything really and now it was Cas and his mother who he knew blamed herself but she never got to say anything that night, she was shocked to her core and Castiel pretended to sleep whilst his mother chocked on her tears in her own bedroom now, he wanted to help, he did, but he had his own tears and snot to choke on, the swollen lump in his throat restricted his intake of air and even his cries where quited down by it. 

Him going to his mother's room was like rubbing salt in a very fresh, very recent wound, so he kept to him self until he heard the water in the wash room running and his heart sped up, the worst of thoughts interuding his train of thought and raping his mind of any innocence that was left, he ran to the toilet and found his mother washing her face of the tears that stained her cheeks.

He let out a choked sigh of relief, then leaned against his mother's door and slid to the floor, which grabbed his mom's attention.

She was confused but the look on Castiel's face spoke words his toungue wouldn't form.

Her face scrunched up, she then closed the tap and walked over to her son then sat next him, same way, leaned againt the door with eyes on the ceiling.

After a long moment of silence, she turned to face cas, the hard look on her face shocking him, considering her red, puffy eyes and her still tear stained cheeks.

she touched her hand to castiel's growing stubble and shook her head steadily "Never" and Castiel too, understood the remaining words she wouldn't say.

Dean was bewildered, he looked at Castiel and although Dean never did this, he gripped Castiel's shoulder and turned him towards himself. He put Castiel's head under his chin and hugged him to his chest, then threw a leg over castiels ankles to pull him even closer

An act of protectiveness over Castiel who saw the horrors of losing one of his parents and imagined losing his other one aswell not long after.

The sudden feeling overwhelmed Dean, if he was being honest

Neither Dean nor Castiel slept that night, each of them calmed by the other's steady breaths. 

Dean came back to reality when the bartender slammed the shot glasses on the table, but apologised profuselfy for the sudden aggression which Dean brushed off with a 'Don't worry about it' 

He looked to his left and right scanning the crowd (which totally didn't have to do with a mop of dark hair) 

He downed the shot glasses then turned around to go to the table Jo was occupying

"What's up?" Dean asked when Jo gave him a smirk, to which she replied "Nothing"

He rolled his eyes and muttered 'kids' then took a beer bottle which he obviously didn't care who it belonged to, then he looked around, looking for a nice la-

and that's when he saw it, the scene that had him seeing red and his eyesight narrowing it down to the one place he wanted to hop-skip over to.

He looked over at Jo who was getting hints of worry flashing in her eyes, he then looked back at castiel and some other blonde douchebag.

"What the fuck?" Dean mutters under his breath

"Dean" Jo says in a reluctant tone, already regretting this plan, Dean was drunk obviously and he was jealous, and if you put two and two together, Dean might set the guy on fire with his eyes

Dean begins to move and before Jo can catch his shirt he is already gone and stomping over to the guy, 

Okay this definitely was a bad idea

"Dean!" Jo shouts loud enough for Dean to hear her loud and clear but obviously the only thing that is clear to Dean is the guy spreading around his douchiness on castiel 

"fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck" Jo says in a panic, she looks around for sam and Gabriel but she find no one, ofcourse her luck would treat her like that

 and ofcourse she can't shout stop him because Dean has his mind set on getting there

And he will get there

No matter what stands in his way he will punch the living lights out of the dude and Dean might get sued and before Jo can get up to look for Sam, there is a cry of pain across the room which has only a few people stopping to look at the commotion, the others too drunk or too uncaring to look back

Dean punches the guy before even giving it second thought to, he then again, lands a square punch to his jaw and the satisfying crack he feels under his knuckles and hears is more than a stimulant to Dean's aggression.

( imma throw a lil bit of demon!dean in there just for the fight, bc obv im a sick fuck who knows how punching someone could possibly be satisfying)

Dean keeps hitting the guy, who lands a few punches on Dean, but Dean has the upper hand.

He feels a small weight on his shoulders but doesn't pay attention to it,

He crowds the guy to the ground and keeps on hitting him, and he doesn't feel tired, the adrenaline in his veins pumping and he can hear his own heart beat and a bunch of other voices and a cry of pain

_A cry of pain_

Dean didn't even hit the guy, but when he looks down the guy looks horrified.

He furrows his eyebrows but lets the guy go, he looks around him for whoever was hit and Dean's heart jumps to his throat when he sees Castiel Fallen to the ground, holding his face 

Dean drops his arms who are still tense after punching the dude.

He gets off the asshole and walks over to Cas, his feels like his heart isn't beating when he catches a glimpse of a slowly forming bruise on Cas' cheeckbone

"Cas?" Dean chokes out slightly and touches Cas' shoulder only to get a flinch back

But before Dean can say anything there are hands on him dragging him away from Castiel and before he knows it the bodygaurds are dragging him out of the club.

He thrashes and shouts out to Cas but ofcourse with no use because what was his life? A fucking chick-flick? Hell no.

He gets handed over to a couple of cops who push him aggressively onto the trunk of their car and start saying that phrase of 'you have the right to remain silent yada yada' which dean mutes out and strains his ears to listen to sounds in the background but he hears nothing over the emergency truck's loud beeping or the officer's radio stuff. 

He looks at the front of the bar when the officer finishes clamping the handcuffs around his wrists and hauls him of the trunk and sees Castiel and Jo standing next to each other with Sam behind them, 

he looks over to the emergency truck to find the bag of dicks he was fighting with get 'medical attention' fucking pussy can't handle a few punches getting thrown at him.

the officer shoves him into the police car and drives away from the bar and to the police station and he doesn't give a shit whether the asshole presses charges or not, the only thing going through his mind is 

_Is Cas okay?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> So idk wtf is going on but apparently the last chapter was shit and i need to up my game so i hope ya'll like this chapter better than the last one.

Cas walked into the police station with determination to punch Dean  in the face because he was stupid to beat up a guy who was dragged into his' and Jo's plan, but wasn't stupid enough to tell Cas he liked him.

"Hi, I would like to bail out Dean Winchester." Castiel said to the police officer sitting at the front desk.

"No can do kid, not unless the assualt charges get dropped by the guy he punched into oblivion" The cop, shanon, told him.

"You have got to be kidding me! The guy punched me too-" Cas was interrupted by shanon.

"Do you want to press charges?" The cop asked and Cas furrowed his eyebrows "What? No. All I'm saying is that he can get charged by assaulting me doesn't that drop the charges off of dean?" 

The cop shook her head then looked at Cas and said "Nope, doesn't work that way kid. Sorry"

"Fucking sorry won't get my friend out of there" Castiel said angrily then got out of the station and got into his car,

Sam and Jess went back to Jess' apartment and Gabriel got a ride from Jo to the dorms which left Castiel.

They didn't leave him, he asked them to and that he would handle the situation and deal with Dean when he gets out of the holding cells.

Cas stood beside his car and kneeled, he felt like crying and shouting because why does he have to like Dean, have emotions for him even, if he didn't go with the childish and stupid plan and talked to Dean like fucking grown ups would they wouldn't be in such a situation.

Castiel got in a cab and went to the local hospital to check on the guy and plead him to drop the charges, he drove until he could see the hospital's billboard-like sign on top of the building. He got into the hospital, then told the receptionist the guy's name.

"Hey, um I wanted to see Trevor morgan. Is he here or did he get out?"

It's impossible they let him out, he probably needs a stitch in his cheeck and has a fractured nose, the guy looked like shit after the paramedics took him to the emergency truck.

"No, he is here. Why are you asking? Are you family?" She asked him.

"No, I'm his friend but I really need to see him, I have another friend at the police station and they won't let him out unless Trevor drops the charges" Castiel pleaded with the nurse.

"Why should I let you in when your other friend harrased someone into sending them to the ER? Why would you protect someone who beats up other people just for the fun of it?" The receptionist, Mary, asked.

"Please he's a close friend I need him out, to talk to him."

"Which gives you more reason to leave him there until Trevor is released from the ER. He needs to learn from his mistakes, why would he get into such a fight? What was worth throwing him in jail and landing a stranger in the hospital? You seemingly know as to the time you're wasting standing here. Why don't you just go home?" 

"Please, its- it's my fault. I did something that set him off and I'm guilty of it I have a person injured and another in trouble, all because of me" Castiel said, his voice cracking.

Mary looked at him with squinted eyes, like she's piecing a puzzle and the moment her eyes glinted Cas knew that she figured it all out. 

"Okay, go and ask Trevor. Just fill this form out. You're gonna have to leave in an hour or so. Make it quick."

"Thank you so much" Castiel said then filled the form out, Signing where he needs to sign and writing his name and the time he came in.

"He's not your friend is he?" Mary asked him and he looked up at her, confused. 

"The one in jail, he's more than a friend isn't that right?" She asked and Cas oh-so subtly nodded his head, because what was he gonna lose? She doesn't know him and vice-versa. Who is she gonna tell?

She smiled wildly, but didn't say anything. Cas signed the form then headed to the ER, Mary spoke to him just as he was about to walk away.

"Don't let him go, I can see how much you care about him and if you're worth the trouble of all this then he sure as hell cares about you just as much" She smiled softly, then chuckled when Cas blushed slightly.

"Thank you again, Mary."

****

Castiel walked in just as the nurse was blotting some blood off of Trevor's cheeck, he smiled at her then cringed when he saw the forming bruise at Trevor's jaw.

"Hey" Trevor rasped out as Castiel went around the bed to sit on a chair next to the bed.

"Are you okay?" And Castiel almost did a double take because he was the one to ask that question not Trevor.

"You're one to ask, have you seen yourself?" Castiel snorted, "I'll be fine, I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." And for exaggeration he flexed his biceps for Castiel, which made him laugh.

"Look, Castiel. I'm sorry I punched you that was a total accident. I never meant to hurt you I swear. I owe you one."

"Trevor, Im the one who should be apologizing, my friend set me up with you to make Dean, the one who attacked you, jealous. Because she thinks he likes me and-" 

"Damn right, he does. I thought he was your boyfriend when he barged onto us and kicked the living lights out of me" Trevor said with a small laugh in his voice.

Castiel chocked on his spit and wheezed almost knocking himself out with the table next to him.

"Wait, what?" Cas asked, and it wasn't like he was THAT shocked, Jo told him Dean liked him but he thought she was drunk and he decided that he was drunk too, so why not have fun with the idea that Dean might come barging in and rip Cas away from trevor, which he unfortunately did worse than that.

"Well yeah, anybody could see that he loves you, when he was getting arrested the first person he looked to was you, and when the paramedics took me to the truck I could hear him shouting out to you, he didn't care that he was getting arrested. Or that I had the power to press charges. He cared about you and honestly, you two should get your heads outta your asses or it's gonna cause you a hell lot more trouble than just him swinging at me a few times." Trevor finished.

"I-I what? Wait, hold on, I didn't come here to get analysis on my relationship with Dean, I wanted to ask you if you could drop the charges. Please, This doesn't have to be bigger than what it has to be" Castiel pleaded and Trevor laughed 

"Cas, I punched you, that's enough for me to drop the charges even if he broke my jaw." Trevor smiled at him but stopped infear of breaking the stitches. Cas sould know those hurt like a son of a bitch when the medication wears off. He once split his chin.

"Thank you, Trevor." Castiel said then leaned over and pecked Trevor lightly on his cheeck. He left the room and went to the police station.

"Sir, I told you that we can't let him out unt-" Cas interrupted her and said, "I know I just wanna see him" 

"Follow me" She said, sighing heavily.

She unlocked a door that lead to the holding cell and Cas can see Dean's blond hair resting on the bars. 

He looked up once he heard the clanking of boots and his face filled with sorrow once he realized that it was Castiel.

"Listen up, kid. This isn't allowed  but I made an exception for you because you seem close to him and you came back twice. So yeah. 15 minutes, only. Not less or more." Castiel nodded to the cop then looked back at Dean once she left the room.

He looked at Dean for awhile then raised his hand to touch Dean's cheeck. 

Dean stepped up and took Castiel's other hand and touched it to his other cheeck. 

"I'm so sorry, Cas. I never meant for this to happen, I was drunk and-" Castiel interrupted him and said "Shut up Dean. Just shut the fuck up, we'll talk about this when you get released from this cell. But for now, keep your mouth shut" 

Dean snapped his mouth shut and nodded at Castiel who fixed him with a stern gaze.

Dean raised his hand and touched Castiel's bruised cheeck. "Are you okay?" Castiel asked, and Dean nodded his head. Castiel held onto Dean's face and pulled him closer, then kissed his blond head.

He caressed Dean's face, examining all his cuts  and bruises  and kisses the one forming at the corner of Dean's mouth through the bars which wasn't hard considering the large space they offered between each bar.

Dean furrowed his eyebrow, obviously wanting more, but It was Castiel's call, not Dean's. 

"You're so fucking stupid, you know that, right? What's worth getting you this bruised and hurt and landing you in jail. Dammit, Dean"

Dean went to speak but Castiel glared at him which kept Dean's mouth shut.

"You know, I always thought that when I look at you I would never hurt. But seeing you hurt, kills me, it kills me, Dean and I'm so fucking scared because I can lose you as easily as breathing. Then what? I'll lose my fucking mind." Castiel said, his voice cracking and his fingers quivering.

Dean looked distressed and mad for whatever reason, but Castiel ignored it. He was too tired for this shit. 

"Time's up" The officer standing next to the door called out and before Castiel can leave, he kissed Dean's temple that had nerves pulsing so hard he felt them. Indicating that Dean had what was near to a migrane. 

He asked the officer to get him painkillers then gave them to Dean with a bottle of water, then he left the station, thanking the officer at the reception desk. He got into his car and drove to the dorms. Hoping for the best for tommorow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I've been writing this chappy for a week bc writer's block anyways I hope you like it. WARNING: The first few pargraphs are quite angsty, They talks about self hate and unworthiness so PLEASE IF U GET TRIGGERED read after the first four stars i put lined up '****' .Its not worth ur mental stability so please . I would hate for me or my story to be the reason for the uprising or bad memories or thoughts about oneself. Stay safe and happy. Ily guys. Enjoy

Pain. Thats all what Dean feels. 

Whether its emotional or physical, Dean feels it everywhere. His arms and back ache and his neck is killing him. His heart is twisting into knots and there's this uncomfortable tug in his stomach. 

He feels bile rise to his throat every time he remembers how dissapointed and sad Cas looked when he came in yesterday. 

He won't sleep aswell, he can't. Not when there are so many unsaid things. Dean had no right to go and beat up the guy. Castiel deserved better than this, better than him. 

Atleast those guys that came up to Castiel had the balls to face who they really are whilst Dean was left in the dark to loathe and hate himself for nights on end. 

He was always jealous of how a blond douchebag would have the guts to go up to Castiel and wonder if this blue eyed, messy haired hotty was interested. 

But for Dean he always wondered but he never took action. He can't put his friendship with Castiel in jeopardy just because he thought Cas was hot and he always wondered what it would be like to have Castiel as his significant other, 

So if he can't have Cas romantically he'll have him whichever other way the universe offers.

****

"Hey, Cassie. How'd it go?" Gabriel asked over the phone. Concerned for his friend and brother.

"Gabe I know you're worried right now but let me deal with this until Dean is out, after that we can talk, yeah?" Castiel asked of his brother. 

"Umm, yea sure. Are you alright?" Gabriel asked his brother, corncered  for his well being.

"I will be once we're done with this shit and I can kick Dean's ass" Castiel answered which caused a chuckle to emit from his brother.

"Alright, you take care" Gabriel said "You too" Castiel answered back then he hung up. 

This was never supposed to happen. In Castiel's mind, they should've went back home and argued then probably sorted themselves out and talked about how Castiel has been pinning over Dean ever since he first saw him laughing with jo on campus 2 years ago. 

They would've probably talked it out and Cas would tell him the truth and Dean would say back that he liked him and they would've gone on a date but it never really works out that way. Castiel can imagine so many scenarios in his head but none of them actually happen and it goes down in flames or goes unexpectedly good. Which obviously the latter didn't happen in this case.

Dean is in jail some guy is in a hospital and here Castiel is, Didn't get a wink of sleep yesterday with his mind running a thousand miles an hour. He imagined that Dean would get out and never offer an explanation, that Trevor wouldn't actually drop the charges, that Dean would have to actually go in court and pay money for a lawyer he didn't need and money he didn't have.

Castiel couldn't stop thinking and no matter what he does, all he can think is he either wants to beat or kiss Dean senseless when he gets released. 

Castiel just can't wrap his head around the idea of even if Dean liked him, why would he avoid the topic so much and almost instantly, Castiel flashes back to the time they were both drunk and trying to get to the dorms.

_"Oh my God Cas, I'm gonna throw up" Dean said then gagged slightly but to Castiel's relief, he doesn't throw up, a drunk Dean he can handle, a sleepy and almost-chocking-on-his-vomit Dean whilst trying to get him to the dorms, that's gonna be a challenge._

_"Dean you better hold it together till we get to the dorms or I can't help you sorry, we're gonna wait wherever you pass out till you wake up or become sober or by some God given miracle a cab is still roaming those streets at 2 in the morning." Castiel hiccups. He's not all that far away from becoming just as smashed as Dean is but he can still identify a lamp post from a traffic light._

_"Cas?" Dean called out. "Yeah Dean?" Castiel answered while adjusting his grip on Dean's waist and on the arm around Castiel's shoulders._

_"Have you ever wondered if there are other universes, like one where we won't meeet or one where you're a cat." At that Dean stops and turns around to face Castiel "Oh my god if you were a cat I would adopt you, you would be the cutest thing ever" and Castiel blames the pink tinged on his cheeks is because of the alcohol he drank._

_"Well I wouldn't think of it as me as a different creature per se. But yea. I think that mabye in a different universe we meet under different conditions" Castiel answered Dean then continued dragging him to the direction of the dorms._

_"Have you ever thought about how mabye in a different universe we fall in love?" At that Castiel chokes on air and almost drops Dean whilst wheezing, trying to catch his breath, he thinks he sees the dorms but mabye he's hallucinating._

_But when he stops coughing he actually does see the dorms. He ignores Dean's question and drags him quicker because his arms and legs are starting to ache._

_When he reaches the dorms entrance, he puts Dean on the stairs of the entrance and goes to the vending machine to buy Dean water because there are stairs and Castiel could barely walk with Dean's weight, how the hell is he supposed to climb the stairs with him?_

_He hands the water over to dean And waits expactantly for him to drink but Dean just slumps on the side of the door. Castiel grabs Dean's sleeve and drags him upright then holds him up and hands the water to Dean._

_Cas waits until Dean drank half the bottle then he gets up and goes upstairs to call one of his friends and goes back downstairs to find that Dean has dissapeared._

_"Good lord Dean I leave for a minute and come back to find you abducted by aliens." Castiel says under his breath while running around the building looking for Dean._

_He jumps ot of his skin when he finds Dean laying on the floor next to the dumpster and thinks that this kid fucking killed himself._

_He runs towards his friend to find him three inches away from his vomit._

_"Goddamit Dean, you scared the hell out of me" Castiel says exasperatedly, all while sitting Dean upright._

_"I thought yooou left me because I asked you thah-" and Dean gags for a bit before pushing Castiel out of his way and throwing up next to where Castiel was crouched over Dean's legs._

_He pulls out the water bottle Castiel gave him and gurgles a bit of water before spitting it then drinks whatever was left of the bottle._

_"Come on buddy, let's get you to your room." Castiel says then lifts Dean up and calls out for his friend, Kevin, that he found Dean and he should get his lazy ass up to help Cas._

_When they eventually reach Dean's dorm, Castiel thanks his lucky stars that Dean was sober enough to know where he left his keys._

_"Thanks kevin,  Dean owes you one so do I. I'll take it from here" Kevin nods at Cas then pats him on the back on his way to his own dorm room._

_"Dean stay with me those few seconds, come on we're close" Castiel says to Dean who's head lolls to the side._

_"No" Cas whispers under his breath, but pushes through and and carries Dean to his bed._

_He puts Dean on his bed and pulls off his shoes then kicks his own off then goes to Dean's closet and pulls out an extra comforter and lays it on his friend._

_Cas then sits on Dean's chair and lays a blanket on himself, not before kicking a trashcan next to Dean's head that's almost hanging off the bed._

_He doesn't sleep that night, Dean's stupid question still revolving in his head and when Dean wakes up he bolts to his own dorm room._

That night Castiel regrets not answering Dean question because mabye in his drunken haze, Dean would've told Castiel the truth or mabye that's the night that Dean thought Castiel doesn't like him that way and he avoided the topic to keep Castiel as his friend.

Mabye last night it was never about how much booze Dean consumed, mabye Dean reached his breaking point all while Castiel selfishly wanted to keep Dean on his toes, if he ever liked and look where that landed them.

Dean's in trouble, getting shit food in a freezing cold cell whilst Castiel is in his own room, comfortable in where he is and can get his hands on any type of food he likes. Castiel can't sleep with that hanging over his head.

****

Cas goes to the hospital to visit Trevor but finds that he has been discharged and that he called for a taxi to the local police station where Dean obviously is.

He gets in his car and drives to the station, he walks to the reception desk and sees Trevor sitting in the waiting room.

"Trevor" Castiel calls and Trevor's head snaps up to reveal a stitch in his cheeck that's been covered up with gauze and a bruise on his jaw.

"Hey, Castiel." Trevor said then moves to make space for Castiel to sit

"Hey, How are you so far? Do you feel better?" Cas asked and trevor nodded.

"Umm, I hope you don't mind but I released Dean before you came here, I was just about to call you."

"Oh no it's fine, The lady at the front desk kind of hates me because of how much I bothered her last night" Castiel said smiling. Trevor chuckled then said "Yeah, didn't like me either when I came up to her to bail out Dean" 

"Bail him out?" Castiel asked, dreading the answer that could be of Trevor paying for release charges.

"Yeah, they needed me to pay to release him. Which totally doesn't make sense because i was the one who gotten the beating but it's fine." Trevor answered and Cas face palmed then sighed.

"Trevor, why would you do that? You had no right." Castiel said, he didn't wanna be rude but if he wasn't rude Trevor wouldn't take his money.

"As an apology for punching you, you have a bruise next to your eye because of me. I could've damaged your eye if I was 2 inches closer." Trevor said and Castiel slumped.

"How can I pay you back? And I said that it's fine. I've had worse. I get in fights too, not as intense as the one you had with Dean, but intense enough to leave something behind" Castiel said and Trevor was about to answer but they were interrupted by the doors leading to the holding cells opening and a cop dragging Dean outside.

"You don't have to pay me back, it's okay. I kind of had it coming for me because I may or may not have been doing the same thing" Trevor said and that grabbed castiel's attention.

"What?!" Castiel said, choking on his spit.

"My girlfriend was flirting with this other guy the entire night we were there and I wanted to get her attention, I'm bi so I am not slutty enough to go for a team I don't swing for. That was an asshole move from my part" Trevor said and Castiel shook his head 

"If she really cared the only guy she would even be looking at is you, same goes to you. I'm no expert but I think that you two should talk about the whole wanting to get each other's attention. You get me?" Trevor nodded then looked up and Castiel guessed it was Dean.

Both Castiel and Trevor stood up and before Trevor could go, Castiel hugged him and thanked him.

When Trevor left, Castiel looked at Dean, who went to say something but Castiel held up his hand.

Castiel promised himself he won't be angry and would face this like an adult but all that was thrown out the window the second Dean  came in and was glarring daggers at Trevor. 

Castiel saw that Dean was sending glares at Trevor after Castiel hugged him. Dean wants to be childish? He can deal with that but ignorance is one of the top five things on Castiel's most hated list.

"You and I. Car. Now" Castiel said then stomped out of the building with Dean walking after him.

"You know. I thought for a fucking second, oh Dean is gonna learn from his mistake and thank this guy he beat up for no apparent reason but no, you fucking glare daggers into him. Tell me why Dean? What is it that bothers you to such an extent?" Castiel said angrily while getting in the car.

He drove out of the station's parking and drove to the dorms.

"If he didn't drop the charges then what Dean? Do you know that he practicaly saved your life from utter destruction. You could've had a fucking criminal record because you wanted to beat up someone for kicks" Castiel said and looked at Dean who wasn't even bothering to reply. 

Dean looked out of the window and said "Remember that time you dragged me to the dorms and I asked you if in a different universe we meet and fall in love?" 

Castiel's eyes bulged out of his head. "Why is that fucking relevant Dean? I'm over here busting my ass to keep yours clean and you're asking me if I remember one of the many times I dragged your drunken self to te dorms. You ask alot of questions I'm not gonna remember all of them" Castiel tried to stay angry, he did. He tried to act like that one question didn't have him questioning alot of things. But it did and he remembers.

"Do you know what you said? Nothing. You didn't reply and do you know what killed me most? Is that the next day when I woke up you ran away from my dorm and from that day I kept telling myself, he doesn't like you back, stop making something into what it's obviously not. Get over him.

and I tried, I tried to hook up with other girls and form some type of relationship but I couldn't. Everytime someone mentioned a date or going out to a concert or whatever I picture the both of us together. You are the reason I beat that guy up, because I'm so fucking jealous. You are so selfish Castiel. So fucking selfish you wouldn't even give me an explanation and where does that leave me? Absulotely nowhere. I couldn't handle you moving on and finding someone other than me, I was selfish I didn't want you to like someone that's not me I did everything I could whenever I could to stop all of it. And last night it was the first time I saw that look in your eye. It was so disturbing to have you look at a stranger with some type of affection that it killed me on the inside and out, to like you, love you so much and for you to ignore me, I couldn't handle it.

How was I supposed to sit back and watch some other guy win your heart with a flutter of his eyelashed while I did everything in my power to have you, of course before you ran off when I asked you that if in some other universe we were lovers. That was a big warning sign for me to back off" Dean said, his anger levelling with each painful memory he mentioned and he was fuming by the time he finished.

Castiel didn't say anything until they reached the dorms. Dean got out of the car and speed-walked to the dorms. He took two steps at a time whilst climbing the stairs with Castiel hot on his heels.

"Dean!" Cas called after him and Dean stopped so abruptly, Castiel slammed into his back and almost fell backwards but he caught himself. 

"What do you want Castiel? For me to stand here and hear you tell me that you don't feel the same way, like you haven't made it God damn obvious in every single possible way? Is that what you want to do, because no, I'm not gonna stick around for that. I hope we stay frie- nfffff" Castiel cut Dean off by kissing him, your classic chick flick moment. 

Castiel didn't want it to turn into a comedy drama show but he couldn't stop Dean from shutting his piehole from saying such rash things So he did the only trick in Castiel shutting Dean the fuck up book and kissed him.

Dean distincly tasted like the jam sandwich they gave him and the alcohol he drank yesterday. Both of their lips moved in sync, Dean gripped Castiel's waist while Castiel held Dean's face in his hands. 

Castiel's neck was strained considering the extra step Dean was on but he soon forgot it when Dean's hands trailed up Castiel's back and he held him in a hug, still kissing him. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and kept moving his lips, but now with more intensity. 

He went for Dean's bottom lip and bit on it lightly, then realeased it and licked at Dean's mouth. 

Dean panted into Castiel's mouth, moaning when Cas bit his lip, then blushed when he realized how loud he was.

Dean licked into Castiel's mouth and teeth, tasting mint and coffee that he guessed Castiel drank earlier.

After a while, both of their lungs strained for air so they parted. Castiel pecked Dean's lips twice before opening his eyes and being met with Dean's closed eyelids. 

He looked at peace and Castiel's heart strung out because of how long Castiel denied Dean and himself. 

"So, you do like me you son of a bitch." Dean said, and a sudden unbelievable intensity of lust got unleashed.

Castiel answered by kissing Dean hard on his mouth, teeth clashing and tounges intertwining, 

"Holy fuck, Cas" Dean panted when Castiel let go of Dean's mouth to kiss Dean's cheek, he trailed his kisses down to Dean's neck but stopped when his collar got in the way.

"You were trying to get me jealous didn't you?" Dean growled and Castiel only whimpered in response. 

Dean hauled Cas up by his thighs and climbed the last flight of stairs, when they got to Dean's room, Dean shoved Castiel to the door and kissed him breathless. 

Castiel put space between him and Dean in favour of saying "Dean someone's gonna see us" 

"Let them see us, show them who you belong to. You wanted me to get jealous, I'll show you how jealous I am when they get to hear you moaning my name you asshole" Dean said, his voice deep and his irises almost overtaken by his pupil. 

"Oh my god, Dean" Castiel moaned, this wasn't allowed. This man's sexiness was not allowed.

"Oh no, the only one's name on your tongue is mine, I'll make sure you scream your throat raw with my name dying on your tongue." Dean said then resumed marking Castiel's throat whilst fiddling in his backpocket for the dorm's key.

He smirked in Castiel's mouth when he felt his erection poking at Dean's abdomen. Dean was not one to talk with his dick strained in his pants.

Once he finally found his key, he opened the room and found his roomate sitting in his bed. 

"Benny, buddy you're gonna have to excuse us for this one" Dean said to his friend. Who nodded and said "Not gonna wanna see this but looks like I'm gonna hear it even if I'm a continent away."

Castiel blushed and hid his face in Dean's shoulder whilst Dean smirked and winked at his friend who smirked back "Loud and clear, you perverted dickface"

Benny laughed on his way out but his laughter died when Dean slammed the door and once again shoved Castiel on it, letting him down this time.

He resumed to assualting Castiel's mouth whilst he took off his clothes. Castiel didn't know what to do with his hands so he started helping Dean with removing his clothes.

Once Dean's shirt was off, Castiel bent down and started kissing up Dean's chest, leaving a bruise here and there. 

"Cas, come on. Work with me" when Castiel didn't answer he pulled him up and took Castiel's shirt off, then he unbuttoned his slacks and shoved them down with Castiel's boxers. He kneeled down infront of Castiel's naked body and looked up to ask for permission.

Castiel nodded and held his breath expecting to feel a wet heat around his cock but no, the asshole is gonna take his sweet time torturing Castiel.

Dean kissed Castiel's thighs and left marks every now and then. He licked all the say from the base of Castiel's cock upto Castiel's bellybutton, which elicited a gasp from Cas,

He made the mistake of looking down and almost came when he saw Dean's messy look, his lips red, his eyes glazed and his hair unruly, different from the picture perfect jelled spike he usually wore.

He gripped the base of his cock to stop himself from coming right then and there but Dean slapped his hand off. He gripped Castiel's cock and sucked on the tip, the bitter-sweet taste of precum gracing Dean's mouth. He moaned around Castiel's tip and Castiel's dick spurted more precum into Dean's mouth.

"Dean, Dean please" Castiel begged and Dean smirked and chuckled around Castiel's cock, once again eliciting a moan from Cas.

"Please what, baby?" Dean asked and fluttered his eyelashes. 

Castiel got on his knees, meeting Dean's face and kissed Dean, tasting his cum on Dean's tongue, 

Then he released Dean's mouth sucking on Dean's lip whilst releasing Dean's mouth.

"Please suck my cock, baby" Castiel said, mockingly fluttering his eyelashes back at Dean.

Dean froze in his place, his breath knocked out of his lungs.

He gripped Castiel and stood up then lifted him up and threw him on his bed, which was a foot away, give or take.

Then he joined Castiel and got on top of him, he went down on him, sucking Castiel's dick like their lives depended on it.

He kept sucking and Castiel kept moaning and gasping, saying Dean's name over and over again until it was the only thing tht made sense to him, Dean sucking his cock and he was enjoying it more than Castiel did, he did so until Castiel bucked into Dean's throat and came,

Pleasure blinded him completely, he could only scream Dean's name, he gripped the sheets almost ripping them apart. 

"Fuck! Dean!" Castiel shouted, he then kicked with his legs away from Dean's mouth, his dick sensitive because of the simulation. 

"Castiel, never knew you were such a screamer, looks like we're gonna learn just how loud you can get." Dean said and Castiel looked down on Dean

"Oh you thought I was done with you? Not even near. I'm gonna make you feel all of those times I jerked off to you all at once." And Castiel moaned weakly, his muscles very mildly aching, the pain was there but barely.

Dean got up and Kissed Castiel, their saliva exchanging, Castiel moaning at the taste of Dean's mouth. He licked into dean's mouth, not even kissing anymore, just Castiel licking into Dean's mouth and Dean sucking on Castiel's tongue when he got the chance

Dean grinded on Castiel's thigh, And Castiel can already feel himself getting harder, he groaned when Dean's cockiness started showing through, he smirked into the kiss and Castiel slapped him on his arm, frowning into the kiss.

"Come on , Cas you can't deny my undeniable sexiness" Dean smirked, his ego sky rocketing,

Dean started kissing down Castiel's chest, leaving marks, then he got up from the bed and unbuttoned his jeans.

"You're okay with this right?" Dean asked Castiel, who nodded, a serious look in his eyes, so Dean didn't ask again.

He leaned down and kissed Castiel, "On your stomach, baby" 

Castiel quickly obliged, rasing his ass in the air. And Dean's cock spurted precum in his fist, he gribbed the base of dick to make sure he didn't come before fucking Castiel into oblivion.

He grabbed the lube in his drawer and dipped his fingers in the jar, then turned to Castiel and licked his ass moaning at the salty taste.

"I can't get enough of you. Goddamit Cas you're so hot" Castiel groaned into the sheets, then shoved his ass into Dean's palm that was splayed across his other buttcheek.

"Dean, fuck. Now, do it now please" Castiel said then gasped when Dean shoved his first finger into Castiel's ring of muscle and surprisingly, it slid in easily.

"Are you a virgin?" Dean asked, he thought Castiel was.

"No, Dean I'm not" Cas said then turned his head and looked at where Dean was sitting.

"You fucked someone this week? You're so loose. What the hell?" Dean with drew his finger in disgust and almost got up from the bed. 

"Dean, last time I had sex was before going into college. I didn't even know you" Castiel said and before Dean can ask he said

"I finger myself Dean, did it the day before we went out together. I was thinking of your fingers fucking into me Dean, Can you make me feel even better than what I imagined?" Castiel admitted and Dean was already inserting two fingers, then went up and kissed him, 

"Fuck yeah" Dean said, then panted and held his cock, jerking it off slowly.

"How many?" Dean asked and Castiel whimpered, not wanting to answer the embarrassing question.

"Three" Castiel asked and Dean groaned, his dick spurting some more precum on his belly.

He inserted another finger and scissored Castiel, emiting moans from him.

"Dean, Dean do it now I'm ready come one please" Castiel said,

"How do you want it?" Dean asked 

"I wanna ride you Dean. Please" Castiel said and Dean lifted Cas then he layed down and dropped Cas on his abdomen in a single breath

Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean, gasping into his mouth when dean's cock brushed his asshole. He got an idea and rubbed backwards eliciting a groan fron Dean.

"Cas, you fucking bitch, sit on my cock or I will ram into you so hard you will see stars." Dean threatened and Castiel moaned into Dean's chest, his cock completely hard by now.

He got onto his knees and slowly sunk down on Dean's dick, moaning long and loud. 

Once he bottomed out he panted hard, feeling Dean's dick in his ass was the absulote best, he wanted to thrust his body upwards but the pain stopped him fron doing so, waiting for his body to get used to the feeling.

Dean was in heaven, he could almost hear the angels singing around him, his dick was suffocating in Castiel's tight, hot heat almost as if he himself was suffocating.

He thrust upwards, not really moving his dick in or out of Cas just to try and get further into Castiel.

Castiel started movingly slowly, then esclated to a faster pace, which got his breath knocked out of him, he leant down on Dean's chest. His elbows digging into Dean's ribs but both disregarded the pain for the over ruling feeling of pleasure singing in their veins.

He kept moving his hips upwards and downwards so much he, for a second, thought that was the normal movement for the hips and that had him spurting precome between him and Dean's bellies.

Dean kept thrusting up, wanting to meet Cas' movements and when he finally got enough he grabbed Castiel by his back and flipped them, without breaking them apart and started thrusting into Cas. 

"Dean Dean fuck harder please fuck me fuck me fuck Dean!" Castiel kept shouting over and over again and no doubt the entire dorm heard them. The slamming of the headbord against the walls it probably left dents and Castiel unabashedly shouting and moaning Dean's name.

"Fuck Cas fuck" Dean said then leaned forward and gathered Castiel's limp form in his arms and kissed him all while pounding into him and finally, finally Cas shouted it left Dean's ears ringing.

He found his fucking prostate, finally.

Dean kept pounding into Castiel the same angle and almost nailed his prostate ever single time. 

"You ever get fucked like this cas? Huh, or did you fuck some blond bimbo, unsatisfied at the end. Did you ever scream so loud the entire building heard you. Did anyone else make you feel.so.good?" Dean said whilst thrusting hard enough he felt his own dick probing at his stomach via Castiel's asshole 

That just proved how hard Dean was fucking Cas. Castiel scratched at Dean's back trying to hold himself under Dean and not slip all the way to the headboard

"Dean fucking hell Dean NO! You just you make me feel so gooood" Castiel moaned his voice so loud Dean almost thought he went deaf for a second. And that just fueled Dean on, 

He thrust into Castiel so hard he heard the headboard cracking the cheap walls a bit and that made Castiel howl with pleasure.

"Tell me you're mine Castiel, that whoever comes at you you will tell them that, I, Dean winchester fuck you so good you forget your own name. Tell me Cas!" Dean growled possesively, then cursed when he felt Castiel squeezing around him. 

Castiel was coming

And Dean was thrown off the edge when he saw how Castiel looked.

"Fuck! Yes! Dean, yes! Oh my God ! Holy fucking shit" Castiel shouted and Dean was following suit, cursing and swearing in all kinds of ways. 

"Fuck castiel! Fuck!" Dean growled and kept thrusting into Castiel, he saw the stars and moon, his vision blinded by the pleasure, his come still spurting inside of Castiel's ass. 

"Dean!" Castiel shouted when Dean hit Castiel's abused prostate.

"Fucking hell" Dean cursed, panting. Him and Castiel both covered in a thin sheet of sweat

Dean layed ontop of Castiel, holding himself up with his forearms, then looked down at Cas who had his eyes closed and looked in complete and utter bliss. 

He kissed him lightly, not for lust or want, but reassurment, both of their bodies warming the other.

"Dean if you don't pull your dick out of me right now we will keep fucking till next morning." Castiel warned and looked at Dean who had a confused look on his face.

"Oh, we werent already doing that?" Dean asked, then chuckled when Castiel slapped bim on his back.

"Ahh easy on the cuts, you weren't exactly merciful with the nails" Dean said, smirking.

"Would you have wanted me to be?" Castiel asked and Dean shook his head. "You can be as rough with me as you want, I'll take it like you do me" then he slapped Castiel's ass for emphasis.

"You perverted jerk" Castiel said, then stuck his tongue out on dean.

"You weren't saying that when you were repeating my name like it's a prayer" Dean said and Castiel glared at him.

He pulled out of castiel who whimpered at the feeling. Then got up and stole some wipes from Benny's desk

He wiped his, then Castiel's stomach then threw them in bin.

"You didn't wear a condom" Castiel said.

"Would you have wanted me to?" Dean asked, worried he fucked up.

"I got checked last month you have nothing to worry about." Dean said before Castiel can answer.

"No, I don't care. And I too got checked a few of weeks before. And it's actually kind of hot. I don't like the whole condom thing feels like a plastic wrapper is getting shoved into me." Castiel said and dean chuckled

"Oh cas, even if I wear a plastic bag down there you'll feel me alright" dean said, smirking.

' _His ego is growing to be the size of the planet_ ' Castiel thought while shaking his head.

Dean layed on his back with his arm splayed out expectantly towards Cas, who went and hugged Dean's side and Dean put his arm under and around Castiel's head.

Both of them stared upwards to the ceiling.

"Why didn't you answer my question that night?" Dean asked Castiel who turned his head towards Dean.

"I was afraid that you would laugh once I said yes and say that it would be funny if we ever had romantic feeling towards each other" Castiel said honestly then looked up at Dean. 

After a while of silence, Castiel got up on his elbow and asked "Did you really mean it when you said that, you love me?"

"Would I ever say such a thing I don't mean?" Dean looked up from his laying down, up at Castiel

"I guess not" Castiel said after looking at Dean's face for any trace of lies but he saw nothing, Dean's face was dead serious.

Castiel got off the bed and Dean's heart sunk down low to his stomach, but Castiel came back with a blanket to cover both of them.

Dean kissed Castiel's head, and Castiel looked up and kissed Dean, the kiss lasting longer when Dean gripped Castiel's face. 

Both of them kissed, their hearts weren't pounding and it wasn't urgent, it was sweet and Castiel felt his heart settling and his body and mind relaxing under Dean's grip.

When they finally parted they looked at each other for a short while then Dean looked up at the ceiling again but Castiel didn't stop looking at Dean, he stared intently at Dean's features and found that he loved Dean's face and his smile or laugh and how much he cared about the ones he loved, and how he fought tooth and nail for what he wanted and Castiel found that he too loved Dean.

"I love you" Castiel said and when Dean looked down doubtedly, Castiel already knew what he was thinking.

"I'm not gonna say this becaus I want to relate with your feeling or because I feel sorry for you. I really do love you. More than what you could think" Castiel said.

Dean smiled at Castiel and he was met with a smile his way too. He leaned down and kissed Castiel's forehead. 

They both slept peacefully that night. Not feeling bothered by anything. Calmed by the other's steady breathing.


End file.
